muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrubs
Scrubs is a medical-themed sitcom which debuted on NBC in 2001, focusing on three interning doctors and their adjustments to the pressures of hospital life, as well as their interactions and rather eccentric superiors. As an example of cross-promotion, Scrubs was one of several NBC series referenced in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, which debuted on that network. After quitting her job at the Muppet Theater, Miss Piggy is found on the set of Scrubs. However, Piggy is not a star, not even a guest star, but an extra, playing a dead body. Series regulars Zach Braff (Dr. J.D. Dorian), Sarah Chalke (Dr. Elliott Reid), Judy Reyes (Nurse Carla Espinosa), John C. McGinley (Dr. Perry Cox), Neil Flynn (the janitor), and creator/producer Bill Lawrence appeared as themselves. In the episode "My Musical," guest starring Stephanie D'Abruzzo, "Mr. Shemin" is mentioned in passing, possibly in reference to D'Abruzzo's husband and Muppet historian, Craig Shemin. Coincidentally, several of the songs in said episode were co-written by Jeff Marx and Bobby Lopez. Muppet Mentions *In the episode "My Super Ego," Dr. Cox refers to Nick Murdoch as "Guy Smiley". On the DVD commentary for the episode, Bill Lawrence and Neil Flynn discuss the fact that in the first couple of episodes during the first season, the janitor character was conceived as a "Mr. Snuffleupagus," who might be a figment of J.D.'s imagination. Lawrence and Flynn also discuss their appearance in It's Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, and how the Muppets would stay in character in and out of scenes. *In the second season episode "My Sex Buddy," Elliott, in the middle of watching Sesame Street, reveals that "I had my first sex dream about Mr. Hooper. At least, I think it was a sex dream. He was trying to choke me." In the same episode, Dr. Cox says to Elliot, "It's not like I've always been the centered, well-adjusted Guy Smiley you see walking up and down the halls of this dump ..." *In the April 10, 2008 episode "My Bad Too," Nurse Carla and Dr. Turk discuss the fact that they each have a present for the other person to celebrate the sixth anniversary of their first date. As Carla gets up and walks away, Dr. Cox takes her seat and says to Turk, "So, what's the big gift there, Gordon?" Turk gives him a quizzical look, and Dr. Cox replies, "Black guy from Sesame Street?" Connections In addition to the aforementioned cameos, several performers with Muppet/Henson connections have appeared on the series. * Jason Bateman played Mr. Sutton in "My Big Bird" (2005) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo played Patti in "My Musical" (2006) * Donald Faison plays Dr. Christopher Turk * Michael J. Fox played Dr. Kevin Casey in "My Catalyst" and "My Porcelain God" (2004) * Brendan Fraser played Ben Sullivan (three episodes, 2002-2004) * Sean Hayes played Nick Murdoch in "My Super Ego" (2001) * Richard Kind played Mr. Corman (four episodes, 2003-2004) * Heather Locklear played Julie Keaton in "My First Steps" and "My Fruit Cup" (2002) * Christopher Meloni played Dr. Dave Norris in "My White Whale" (2006) * Jon Polito played Mr. Summers in "My Female Trouble" (2004) * Markie Post played Lily Reid (three episodes, 2002-2006) * John Ritter played J.D.'s father Sam Dorian in "My Old Man" and "My Lucky Day" (2002) * Keri Russell played Melody O'Hara in "My Tyurf War" and "My Cold Shower" (2007) * Rick Schroder played Nurse Paul Flowers (four episodes, 2003) * Molly Shannon played Denise Lemmon in "My Last Chance" (2004) * Allison Smith played Millie in "My Big Bird" (2005) * Nicole Sullivan played Jill Tracy (five episodes, 2001-2007) * Dick Van Dyke played Dr. Townshend in "My Brother, My Keeper" (2003) * Hattie Winston played Margaret Turk in "My Old Man" (2002) and "My Best Friend's Wedding" (2004) Category:TV References Category:Medical